unforgivable
by MOrOn4LifE
Summary: Kagome and Souta runs away from their hellhole house, which they once called home. They are Tired and Hungry, until they find themselves in a strange place... PLEASE RR!
1. A bus ride that started it all

Unforgivable.  
  
Moron: I OWN INU-YASHA! WOO HOOO!  
  
Sesshomaru: No you don't  
  
Moron: psssssssh I need to tell you a secret, Come closer. ::Leans over to moron::  
  
Moron: Closer. ::Leans a little more::  
  
Moron: I OWN INU-YASHA I PAID A BAZILLiON DOLLARS!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: OWWWW!!! I Have SENSITIVE EARS YOU KNOW! WAIT TILL I TELL THE GANG ::Runs Off::  
  
Moron Smiles Happily to herself, UNTIL she hears Knuckles cracking. TO BE CONTINUDE.. (this is just a small thing. I don't really own Inu- yasha!)  
  
Summary: Kagome and Souta runs away from their hellhole house, which they once called home. They are Tired and Hungry, until they find themselves in a strange place.  
  
Chapter 1: A bus ride that started it all.  
  
I can see the whole bus filled with people it seemed that Souta and I were the only kids there. I was 15 and Souta was only 6. We had very little money and food.  
  
"I miss Renka. I wish she was here with us." said Souta sadly.  
  
"Me too" I said very hoarsely trying to forget the memories of mother locking us up in a attic for 5 months.  
  
"I don't feel so well Kagome."  
  
I touched Souta's cheek it was burning hot, and Souta's face was beginning to be pale.  
  
A fairly aged woman with cat eyes sitting across from us noticed that Souta was very ill, instead of helping us, she shrilled on the top of her lungs.  
  
"THERE IS A SICK CHILD ON THIS BUS I WANT TO GET OUT!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"M'am there is no reason to shout." I said. I reached my hand to her for comfort. She jerked away, and gave me a cold stare.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'LL SPREAD YOUR BROTHER'S NASTY GERMS ON ME!!!" she said. I looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"ALL RIGHT YOU 2 KIDS BACK THERE! GET OUT OF MY BUS!" yelled the bus driver.  
  
"What? What did we do?" I asked.  
  
"I DON'T WANT ANY SICK PEOPLE ON MY BUS!" said the bus driver.  
  
"But! What about our money? And What about my brother can you at least drive him to the hospital?" I said.  
  
"I'LL GIVE YOU BACK YOUR MONEY! AND NO I CAN NOT DRIVE YOUR BROTHER TO THE HOSIPAL! NOW GET OFF MY BUS!!!" screamed the bus driver.  
  
We walked down the aisle with out things.  
  
"How can you be so cruel?" I asked.  
  
"EASY! NOW GET OUT!" said the bus driver. We walked out of the bus.  
  
"Its all my fault that we got kick out of the bus." said Souta.  
  
"No it isn't," I said trying to comfort the crying child.  
  
It was All mother's fault that we got into this mess, while she is living so happily with her young husband and all her money, Souta and I are Tired and starving. It was about an hour before sunset.  
  
We went quickly to a medicine shop down the street.  
  
"What is wrong with my brother?" I asked the stop keeper. He turned and smiled then frowned.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not know what is wrong with your brother, for I am a medicine maker not a doctor" said the shop keeper.  
  
I sighed in Disbelief.  
  
"but I do know a doctor her name is Kaede she lives just 4 blocks away from here. She lives in a very big shrine." Said the shop keeper. I perked up.  
  
"THANK YOU!" I screamed picking up Souta and running out of the store. When we arrived there was a big god tree with a shrine behind it. I knocked the door franticly. I heard some noises coming out of the shrine.  
  
The door open there was a young boy about my age with little white doggy ears on the top of his head.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled.  
  
"I came her to see Kaede, is she here?" I asked.  
  
"hold on. KAEDE!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"What is it Inu-yasha?" said a voice in the back.  
  
"THERE IS SOME WENCH THAT WANTS YOU!" he yelled.  
  
"Excuse me? I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" I said.  
  
"Feh Like I care." He said.  
  
"stupid jackass" I whispered under my breath.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing" I said smiling innocently.  
  
"I heard what you said you little" and he was cut off by an old lady.  
  
"Oh Inu-yasha be nice!" said Kaede. Inu-yasha walked off into the house.  
  
"What do you need child?" she asked.  
  
"err I heard you were a doctor, and my brother is kinda sick" I answered.  
  
"ohh Let me take a look at him" she said. I was kinda nervous when I handed her souta who was sleeping But I had a feeling that she could be trusted  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!! I want AT LEAST 5 reveiws PLEASE? 


	2. a place called home

Unforgivable.  
  
HEY People I decide to discontinue this story cause it hasn't GOT ANY DECENT REVIEWS!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! Naw Just playing with you! Wow I never thought it would get so many reviews on 1 CHAPTER! I never thought it was that good. hmm Well since you guys REVIEWED! I decide that I'm going to make a chapter just 4 the people that REVIEWED!!!! YEA! ^_~  
  
Inu-yasha: So you say you own us? ::Cracks knuckles::  
  
Moron: errr uhhhh  
  
Kagome: Yes Or No?  
  
Moron: errr yes?  
  
Shippo: Wrong Answer!  
  
Miroku: AFTER HER!  
  
Moron: ::Runs for her life:: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
To be continued. (I don't really own inu-yasha or the gang!)  
  
- - - - - - Where I Left Off- - - - - -  
  
"What do you need child?" she asked.  
  
"err I heard you were a doctor, and my brother is kinda sick" I answered.  
  
"ohh Let me take a look at him" she said. I was kinda nervous when I handed her souta who was sleeping But I had a feeling that she could be trusted.  
  
Chapter 2: A Place called Home.  
  
"Well? Don't just stand there child Come on In" she said. So I went in the shrine it was HUGE! I couldn't believe my eyes of all the wonderful things in there. And there on a table was the boy I met earlier.  
  
"What? It looks like you never been to a shrine before" He smirked.  
  
"I have! Just not so big!" I said. "Ohh dear!!!" I heard Kaede said.  
  
"Oh WHAT is it?" I asked in concern of my little brother.  
  
"I'm afraid that your brother has ate some kind of poison But I'm not sure what I have to do farther tests." said Kaede sadly. How could Souta EAT POISON? I knew why, it was my Mother's entire fault. I should have knew! I remembered when those doughnuts lying around us in the attic, Souta and me feed a piece to a mouse and it died a hour later. Soon I started cry thinking about of the haunted death of Renka.  
  
"Ohh my what's a matter?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I I I oh nothings wrong err something just got in my eyes." I said.  
  
"LIAR!" I heard from the boy I met earlier.  
  
"WwwHat? I AM NOT LYING!" I yelled.  
  
"YOU are lying! I can smell IT! WENCH!" he yelled back at me.  
  
"MY NAME IS NOT WENCH! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" I said.  
  
"What is your name child?" asked Kaede. I sorta forgot she was even there.  
  
"My name is Kagome and my brother's name is Souta." I said.  
  
"Okay Kagome do you mind if I ask some questions?" she asked. I nodded side ways.  
  
"Do you know what cause the poison in Souta in the first place?"  
  
"errr ummm" I started to mumble some gibberish.  
  
"Well?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"Could you please go to your room Inu-yasha?" asked Kaede. He nodded than grunted, soon he disappeared into the dark hallway.  
  
"It alright if you don't want to tell me Kagome." said Kaede. I sighed in relief.  
  
"Well do you have anywhere to spend the night?" she asked.  
  
"I still have some left over money I guess I could rent a motel." I said then I was cutted off.  
  
"NONSENSE! I won't hear of it! You will stay here for the night," she said. Before I could argue she called out. "SANGO! Could you please come here?" she said. Soon a girl with straight black hair came.  
  
"Yes Kaede?" she asked.  
  
"Sango could you please show Kagome to her room?" said Kaede. Soon I started following Sango.  
  
"You're lucky! You came to the right place, my name is Sango," said Sango giving me a warm smile.  
  
"My name is Kagome err what did you mean I came to the right place?" I asked before she could answer she was cut off by a voice.  
  
"Why Sango? Who is your pretty friend?" asked a boy about my age, I blushed. He had Dark hair, and dark violet eyes.  
  
"This is Kagome," said Sango. He walked in front of me.  
  
"How do you do? My name is Miroku," said the boy. Before I could Answer his hand wandered over to my butt.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" I scream and gave him a Bitch slap. Soon you could see a hand print on the side of his face. Then Sango Punched him.  
  
"Miroku you GROPED her Already? Tsk tsk tsk So Soon?" said a voice it sounded very familiar Infact IT WAS FAMILIAR!  
  
"Oi Bitch What the hell are you doing here?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"My name is not Bitch OR WENCH! My NAME IS KAGOME! Get that Through your PEA SIZED BRAIN! YOU FRiGGIN' ASSHOLE! " I shouted. Inu-yasha clinched his fist at me.  
  
"Your going to pay for that! YOU LITTLE" he was cut off by Miroku.  
  
"Dude you can't hit a girl no matter how much she pisses you off"  
  
"Feh" said Inu-yasha.  
  
"OHH NO I HaVE TO WATCH MY SHOW! Could You Show her an empty room Miroku? " said Sango.  
  
"I guess sure" said Miroku. Soon I saw Inu-yasha went somewhere else.  
  
"Hey where Are you going Inu?" asked Miroku. "Out" he simply said.  
  
"Okay let me show you to your room" said Miroku. When we went to the room the walls were filled with Good charlotte posters. (A/N: ::BARF:: no offense I HATE GC!!!)  
  
"err What's with all the Good Charlotte posters" I asked.  
  
"Ohh that Inu-yasha is sorta a fanatic of Good Charlotte, he insisted putting those posters up." Said Miroku.  
  
"Can I rip them off?" I asked.  
  
"Go ahead be my guest. " said Miroku. So I ripped them off and crumbled them and threw them in the trash.  
  
I plopped on the bed and Went to sleep.  
  
THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY FOLKS! I'll try to up-date on Friday or Saturday or Sunday! Please R/R!!! 


	3. A Suprize!

Unforgivable.  
  
HEY PEOPLE! Thank you for the REVIEWS! Yea! Thank you insomni maniac I'm Quite Enjoying my candy! Hehe Insane punk pixie Don't get So Violent Put the Fry Down! Don't worry I posted another chapter!  
  
::Sigh:: I don't own own Inu-yasha. BUT I WILL when I invent a software called MORON-SOFT! MWHahaha! Shut up and WRITE THE FUCKING CHAPTER!  
  
Geez! Fine I'll say It I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA ::Grins evily:: Or his Girlfriend Kagome. ::Hears an volcano Exploding in the background::  
  
what did you Say?!  
  
eeerrrrr BYE! ::Runs for her life::  
  
HEY COME BACK HERE!  
  
- - - - - Where I left off- - - - - - - -  
  
"Okay let me show you to your room" said Miroku. When we went to the room  
the walls were filled with Good charlotte posters. (A/N: ::BARF:: no  
offense I HATE GC!!!)  
  
"err What's with all the Good Charlotte posters" I asked.  
  
"Ohh that Inu-yasha is sorta a fanatic of Good Charlotte, he insisted  
putting those posters up." Said Miroku.  
  
"Can I rip them off?" I asked.  
  
"Go ahead be my guest. " said Miroku. So I ripped them off and crumbled  
them and threw them in the trash.  
  
I plopped on the bed and Went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 3: A Surpize!  
  
- - - - - - Inu-yasha's PoV- - - - - - - - -  
  
I'm so tired.. But I don't want to go back. That wench Kagome is there. If I only had my own car. But I don't wanna work DAMN. it would be so embrassing to wear those YUCK! Mc donald's hat ewwwww. I guess it's one more year of skate-boarding until I passed my driver's ed test and turn 16. Time is SO slow.  
  
::sigh:: When I got to the house it was very quiet. I knocked the door there came out Miroku's face grining widly.  
  
"What are you Smiling at?" I smirked. He was about to open his mouth but suddenly Sango popped At the door-way.  
  
"Errr Hi Inu-yasha What are you doing here?" she asked  
  
"Well if you have noticed for the last 5 years I lived here" I said. I saw her take I mean grab Miroku's arm and drag him down the hall. I waited there for a minute or 2, Until I couldn't wait any longer I was tired.  
  
"I'm going to my Room!" I yelled. Suddenly as quick as lighten I saw Sango and Miroku again.  
  
"Hey inu-yasha why don't you sleep in Miroku's Room?" Sango asked. Suddenly Miroku's grin turned to a frown.  
  
"Why" I asked. Uncertin what she was thinking.  
  
"Errrr umm Cause we have a surprize in your room for your Birthday." said Sango.  
  
"You're lying! My birthday pasted 2 months ago and ALL MIROKU GAVE ME WAS A STINKING HUG!" I yelled.  
  
"IT WAS VERY THOUGHTFUL!" screamed Miroku.  
  
So I ran down the hall to my room.  
  
"Thoughtful My aaaa NANI!" I yelled back at him.  
  
And what did I find in MY ROOM! KAGOME AND MY POSTERS IN THE TRASH!  
  
End of Inu-yasha's PoV back to kagome's PoV (if you haven't noticed the story is like Kagome's Pov)  
  
I was sleeping Dreamily. Until I heard A loud Screech. I was quite Sure it was in the room.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY POSTERS! AHHH YOU!" He screamed.  
  
"what posters?AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked and he pointed to the trash.  
  
"Ohh those. I had to rip them off the looked kinda scary. and gay" I Said Quietly. "WHAT THEY ARE NOT GAY! And THOSE POSTERS WERE SIGNED BY BENJI!" Inu-yasha Screamed.  
  
I yawned and he just pouted like a baby without it's bottle.  
  
"What crawled up your ass and Died there?" I asked.  
  
"A piece of cheese!" yelled a small boy he had messy orange hair but he was quite cute, he looked about Souta's age.  
  
"Good Anwer!" siad Miroku Giving a high-five to the boy.  
  
"Hi My name is Shippo What's yours?" asked the boy.  
  
"Err My name is Kagome." I said.  
  
"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR INTRODUCTIONS! NOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" yelled Inu-yasha.  
  
"YOUR ROOM?! Wait isn't this the guest room?" I asked.  
  
"Does it look like a guest room to you when All my stuff are in here?" Said Inu-yasha dully.  
  
"Miroku what did you exactly do?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Err nothing really Just told Kagome to sleep in Inu-yasha's Room" said Miroku playing around with his fingers.  
  
"why you little" said Inu-yasha.  
  
Before I could punch Miroku up Inu-yasha beat me to it.  
  
"You liked getting smacked don't ya?" ask Sango.  
  
"OH No where's Souta?" I asked.  
  
"He's with Kaede-sama in the kitchen," said Sango.  
  
I ran down the hall but I didn't know where it was so I had to go back and make a fool of myself.  
  
"uhh Where is the kitchen?" I asked.  
  
"go straight down the hall and make a left" said Sango.  
  
"Thank YOU!" I said. There I found Souta eating.  
  
"HI sis!" He yelled happily.  
  
"Hi Souta, We have to go now" I said.  
  
"But why I like it here," said Souta said.  
  
"We don't want to be Trouble to Kaede-Sama" I said.  
  
SORRY To cut you guys Short Excuse me for my spelling! I'm writing this quick Cause I promised you guys I would up-date at least every week!  
  
Next Week's Chapter will be chapter 4: Another Plan Ruined. 


	4. another plan ruined

Unforgivable HI! Peoples! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! YEA! :: Gives out Cookies:: Now I can write another chapter! Hehe FINALLY! Blah blah Don't own inu-yasha (do I have to say this stuff over and over?!) - - - Where I Left off - - - "OH No where's Souta?" I asked. "He's with Kaede-sama in the kitchen," said Sango. I ran down the hall but I didn't know where it was so I had to go back and make a fool of myself. "uhh Where is the kitchen?" I asked. "go straight down the hall and make a left" said Sango. "Thank YOU!" I said. There I found Souta eating. "HI sis!" He yelled happily. "Hi Souta, We have to go now" I said. "But why I like it here," said Souta said. "We don't want to be Trouble to Kaede-Sama" I said.  
  
Chapter 4: another Plan ruined  
  
"Oh Kagome! You and Souta are not really any trouble, stay as long as you like" said kaede. "Really?" I asked. She nodded up and down. "Everyone here, has a dark legacy from their past. A shadow hovering before them making them sad or depressed. So they find themselves here. So I try to make this a happy place." said Kaede urging me to stay. So I decide that Souta and I would stay. Since we had no place to go. We knew if we went back to grandma's then we would just be locked up in a attic killing us piece by piece. Renka would have been happy here. She would have loved this place. She died so young. Only for my mother's greed and selfish needs. One day I'm going to get my revenge for Renka and Souta. I going to hit her where it deeply hurts. "So do ye have any parents?" asked Kaede. Souta was about to answer, but I gave him a cold glare. "We don't have any parents. they died in a car accident" I said. Trying to sound believable. She just gave me a confusing look. It was true my father did die in a car accident. He was the only one that truly loved Souta, Renka, and me. Our Grandparents despised us and my mother wanted to believe that we didn't exist. "I'm going to register both of you for school next week" said Kaede. "School?!" I asked. "Of Course you didn't think I wouldn't have let you go to school? You're only 15" she said. She made me feel like a little kid. I did like the feeling. I always had to be the grown-up making sure everything was alright for Souta. Never thinking about myself. "We'll go school shopping! What do you say?" kaede asked. I couldn't help but feel warm with her smile. She left the Kitchen leaving Me and Souta alone. "Why did you say we didn't have any parents?" asked Souta. "uhh Cause we don't have any parents. Mom doesn't even care for us any more she has her money and her young husband, that's all she'll need." I answered. He gave me a confusing look. "why?" he asked. "Oh Souta please don't ask me any more questions, " I said. He knew that I didn't want to talk about it. So I went down the hall to find Sango there she looked as if she was reading a interesting book. It was about 10:00 pm so I asked her where was the real "guest room". She pointed her finger to a room. I was very tired but I felt unclean so I asked her where the bathroom was. I finally managed to find the bathroom. I closed the door and filled the bathtub with warm water and so bath oils that I found near by. I took off my clothes and lay in the bath tub thinking what kaede had said before. "Everyone here, has a dark legacy from their past. A shadow hovering before them making them sad or depressed. So they find themselves here. So I try to make this a happy place." I began to think some more UNTIL the door Open Widely and who did I see?  
  
INU-YASHA!!!! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"we both screamed. He just opened his eyes widely and rubbing them over and over making sure it wasn't a dream or nightmare. He just stood there frozen. I threw a brush at him so he would snap back a reality. Luckily the bubbles were covering my chest. He ran back outside slamming the door behind him. I got out of the tub and dressed into my clothes quickly. And going to demand for an Answer. ____ ----- ----- ------  
  
SORRY I have to leave it at this! I know The CHAPTER TITLE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CHAPTER! So SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW! Please???? Sorry no bowl of chowder!  
  
Have a Nice DAY! ^_^ 


End file.
